


Black Wink

by Port_of_Morrow (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stripping, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

Q’s phone blinked _7.03_ as he lethargically trudged across the university’s Eastern Quad. It was already abundant with students on their way to lessons, all  gently lit by the rising Autumn sun which danced across the cobblestone s and stroked the roofs of the surrounding academy buildings.

“Wake up, mate,” someone groaned as Q felt a heavy weight bash into his right side. He stumbled back a little, before adjusting his glasses over his weary red eyes and pulling his heavy backpack further up on his shoulders.

Half asleep, Q rubbed the back of his neck. He’d been up all night programming the new GUI he was designing for extra credit, as well as preparing the presentation he had to give to the entire Computing & Programming faculty as part of his coursework.

 _You’ll never be able to do it in this state_ , the tired student told himself, _first stop- coffee_.

Q shuffled through the heaving mass of students towards the Costa on the edge of campus.

Once inside it was warmer, quieter. He took off his scarf and beanie, tucking them in his coat pocket, before standing in line.

He ordered a small Americano and a pastry.

“That’ll be £3.80 then,” the young barista asked.

“Mmh,” a sleepy Q nodded back, before digging for his wallet.

 _Fuck_. Empty. He dug his hands into his jeans pockets, searching desperately for a few coins.

 “I, er, god, I’m so sorry…” Q bumbled apologetically.

“No worries, there’s a cash point around the corner,” the barrista smiled back.

Q just exhaled slowly, before gently shaking his head. He had no money. Nothing save for a fiver in a jar back in his flat. It didn’t take the barrista long to cotton on.

“Hey, I get it,” he shrugged, “Textbooks cost a ruddy bomb, and student loans don’t cover shit.”

“I’m so sorry…” Q breathed. The barista paused for a moment, before ducking down and rummaging around under the counter. He held a small black card in his hand, before handing it to Q.

“It’s on the house today, mate, but if you’re short on cash, ring these blokes up.”

“Right, thanks,” Q nodded thankfully, before taking his purchase and then slipping the black card in his pocket.

 

Q checked the card twenty minutes later when he was sat in the Programming & Computing hallway, awaiting the timeslot for his presentation.

It was modest, just black, with thin silver lettering reading an address on one side and on the other,

            _Black Wink : Gentleman’s Entertainment Lounge_

_Entertainers needed. Enquire within._


	2. The First Chapter

Q was absolutely soaked once he got into the dressing room.

“You’re late- and wet!” his boss Nicholas chided him as soon as he stepped in.

“Sorry Nick, it’s a fucking tempest out there,” Q groaned as he locked his satchel away and promptly shuffled through scantily clad bodies to get to his edge of the dressing table.

It was a narrow, dimly lit renovated storeroom, which now served as a dressing room for the twelve men who worked at Black Wink. And of course some room for Nicholas, to swan around and shout at the blokes to tighten their thong or put on more eyeliner or mess up their hair – or whatever Nick felt the clientele that night would be into.

“Get that bloody hair blow-dried! I’m not having you out on the floor with those gorgeous curls sopping wet,” Nicholas grumbled. Q just sighed, before glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked a right state, and was glad he had twenty minutes to do himself up before his shift.

Will, a twenty-something Biochemist sat to his right, currently squeezing his well-built body into a leather corset.

“That’s nice, new?” Q nodded.

Will just groaned, “It’s a fucking pain in my arse, mate, but the gas cylinder on my Volvo burst yesterday- garage is charging a fucking fortune to get it replaced.

“Fair enough,” Q sighed, before plugging in the hairdryer and getting to work.

Everyone here had their stories, Q found out soon after joining. Will always needed new car parts, Iain was trying to afford a new motorbike, George was saving up to travel Asia… but the most of them, much like Q, were just trying to get enough dosh to get them through their next set of bills.

Within twenty minutes Q’s hair was dried and curled, and his face powdered and lightly rouged. Black Wink didn’t go in for any of the trashy fireman or cowboy costumes- it was all kept a hundred per cent classy. Q had dressed himself in black leather pants with garters, a simple black waistcoat and a blood red bow tie. He slipped into a pair of vermillion heels before turning to Nicholas.

“All right?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Nick drawled, running his eyes from Q’s milky white calves, up his wonderfully pale thighs to his crotch, and then right up to his wonderfully full lips.

“That’s tight, don’t slip out of it,” Nick raised an eyebrow, patting Q’s bulge in the black pants.

Q just rolled his eyes.

Nicholas continued.

“Andrew knocked off ten minutes ago so take his pole for one or two songs, and then tend to the private lounges-  they’re a bit busier than usual tonight.

“Right, okay,” Q sighed, before straightening his bow tie, standing up straight in his heels and stepping out into the lounge.

Honestly, Q loved Black Wink. It was chic, retro, stylish. A large dimly lit room, with a  bar lining one wall, cosy chairs dotted around and a deep vermillion carpet, giving the lounge a dark, sensual feel. The walls were black brick, and the centre of the room boasted three silver poles. A small crevice lead to the private lounges, which were equally classy and sexy, each boasting a wide, comfortable chair for the customer, and an array of light bondage toys for whatever the customer had in mind.

On Tuesday Q was requested by an absolutely stunning young Irishman to gag himself with a ball-gag and bind his wrists together in black ribbons before giving him his lap dance.

The establishment was known as being suitably kinky, so none of the blokes went out to entertain unless they were clad in plenty of leather, and either lingerie or heels. Due to legal terms, they had to abide by a one-way no touching policy. Nicholas didn’t mind the entertainers grinding on customers, or pushing their bums or crotches against them, however hand-jobs and blow-jobs were off limits. Q had never really broken the rules- save for once where he allowed a thin, dark haired man in a navy blue suit rim him out. The customer seemed pretty into Dom-Sub and had requested Q to Dom him, heavily.

Q knew how to play to the customer’s needs, so he aggressively bossed the client down to the ground before ordering him to lick his arsehole out around his thong.

Although Q tried not to, he got horribly hard from it, and had to dance the customer to climax quickly, before darting off to the loos to tug himself off.

The bar tonight was just as bustling as one would expect on a Thursday night. The week nights tended to be busier than weekends- the club very much attracted the businessman clientele- so most of the customers were six-figure earning industry leaders, looking to watch a twink pole dance in nothing but a crotchless leather thong, before nipping home to their wives and pretending they’d spent extra time at the office.

The suits-only rule ensured a wonderfully classy atmosphere- and Q drank in the sights of gorgeous young businessman at various levels of affection with eachother, as he made his way over to the one vacant pole.

He got a few cheers from the regulars who recognised him, before blowing a kiss in their direction and hitting the pole.

Q worked his magic for several songs, before noticing one of his colleagues approaching the pole, eager to take his turn. Q allowed himself a minute more, allowing a beautiful young customer to push a fiver down the front of his pants, before pushing himself off the pole, and gliding in his heels over to the lounges.

The music was softer here, the ceilings lower, allowing for a much more intimate client-customer relationship.

Q noticed one of the longue doors ajar, so stepped into it, locking the door behind him. In the seat was a sight that hardened Q instantly. As he took in the man’s beautifully toned body, perfectly square jaw and crop of soft blonde hair, he felt his cock pushing uncomfortably against the seam of his leather knickers.

“Hello, gorgeous,” the businessman drawled, eyes running over Q’s tight arse, held tight in the wonderful little leather garment.

“Good evening, sir,” Q nodded over his shoulder, before stepping over to the man, with one leg on either side of his lap.

He was truly beautiful, this would make Q’s job all the much harder.

“What do you want tonight, babe?” Q mewled, raising his hands to the client’s blonde hair, pushing it back, scraping his fingernails along the man’s scalp.

Q knew this kind of client- he knew how to make him happy.

 “I want you to make me come,” he growled, leaning forward to nip at Q’s collarbone.

“No touching,” Q chided, jerking his body back, but of course- showing the client he was still interested, by sitting down on his lap, shuffling forward.

“I’m more than capable of that,” Q whispered, grinding his hips forward onto James’s, rutting Q bulge against James’s erection.

A gasp escaped Q’s lips as he grew so hard that he simply couldn’t keep himself contained in his pants, and with a twist of his hips, he released his cock from its confines, letting it push down and out from the pants, prodding into James’s leg.

Bond let out a groan as Q’s bare cock moved against his crotch. Just two layers of fabric separated James’s rock hard cock from Q’s.

“Your penis is magnificent,” James purred at Q’s ear, licking in the shell.

Q really should’ve chided him, but it just felt too damn good.

He was interrupted by a brief rustling. The client was extracting two twenty-pound notes from his pocket.

He reached around and tucked them down Q’s pants, nails scraping against his arse on the way back.

It didn’t take long for Q to have the client purring, hissing, and whining for release.

“Make me come, please,” James whined, as Q tongue was snaking down his neck, teeth scraping against his collarbone.

“As you wish, gorgeous,” Q moaned, before positioning himself on James’s lap as he would a horse, and riding fast and hard, his bare cock bumping repeatedly against James’s crotch.

Within moments the client leant that beautiful head back and gasped, cholked for air, before letting a deep, guttural moan out of his throat, and then falling limp.

He panted hard, speechless.

“Th-thank you…” he finally said, before standing up shakily, and giving Q one last long, lingering gaze, before tucking out of the door.


End file.
